


Heat

by Jgem87



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala entertain themselves in a hot temple.  Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompt: sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

When you are sitting in a sweltering hot abandoned temple with a woman like Vala Mal Doran, you can only do so much until you give in to the inevitable. Well, at least that's what Daniel Jackson tells himself as he looks over at his co-worker's sweat drenched body, hugged by wet clothing. The lady in question is across the room, fanning herself with a notebook from his pack. The oppressing humidity has caused her hair to curl into tendrils, plastered to her face. 

Mitchell and Teal'c are due back to join them in a few hours, but Daniel isn't sure he can make it that long. It isn't so much the extreme heat that he is worried about, as his uncontrollable desire to rip Vala's clothes off and have his way with her. 

He distracts himself by taking off his bandanna and wringing it out, before throwing it on the ground. His jacket and vest are long gone, abandoned after only fifteen minutes in the heat. Vala has also taken off her outer layers of clothing, and he notices a droplet of sweat trickling down her chest and disappearing into her cleavage.

He forces his gaze away from her body, but it's too late. She has seen him.

"Daniel?" 

And that's all it takes. Just his name from that perfectly pouty mouth, and he loses control. He races over to her, and he can tell that she wants him as much as he wants her. They rip off each other's clothing with a feral passion, neither concerned that their clothes may be ruined.

Finally naked, Daniel pulls Vala's face roughly to him and kisses her. He tastes the sweat that has pooled on her upper lip, and it only fuels his passion further. She moans when his lips travel to her neck, and the vibration drives him crazy. Maybe passionate sex isn't the best idea when you are both already sweating and half delirious from the heat, but it doesn't stop Daniel from exploring her body further with his mouth and tongue.

He can tell when she has had enough, because she grabs his erection roughly. He groans loudly, from both pain and pleasure, but he takes the hint and lifts her up against the stone wall, entering her in one swift thrust.

Daniel kisses Vala again, smothering her moans. She wraps her legs tightly around him as he thrusts faster and faster, feeling the rush of heat race throughout his whole body. The air is still so hot and humid around them and their passion has made it difficult to tell where their bodies end and the oppressive air around them begins.

"Mmm...Daniel...oh, oh..." Vala's throaty voice is panting near his ear and her can't hold back much longer.

A few more well-positioned thrusts is all it takes for him to fall over the edge. "Oh god...Vala!" He practically screams as he comes hard, bringing her with him.

They collapse to the floor in a sweaty heap with Daniel cradling Vala close to him. He kisses her hair, and later they attempt to get dressed before the others arrive.


End file.
